


the parallel Universe

by eatsleepmovies14



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Personalities description, poetic feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatsleepmovies14/pseuds/eatsleepmovies14
Summary: This parallel universe full of death, sorrow and loss. The dangers of life thrown at full force. Nevertheless, with these strong spirits they take the hilt of their swords and fight for brighter days
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Kudos: 4





	the parallel Universe

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys had poetic feels and wrote this :)

There is a world unknown  
Parallel to our own  
The world full of bravery and adventures  
Adventures

Of a girl with fiery red hair  
And emerald eyes  
blessed with a strong and fiery spirit to match  
She is gifted with unforeseen angelic powers  
Never underestimate her  
She will lay her life to protect others in need.

A Golden boy with mismatched eyes  
Eyes that light up gold when the proof of his angelic blood  
Shows across his skin  
A striking attitude,  
Bound to protect, fight or die trying.

A dark haired beauty with obsidian eyes  
Striking beasts and demons with her silver electrum whip  
Accompanied with skill, elegance and prowess  
All in six inch heels  
she will fight to protect her family  
And give a dazzling smile into the burning flames of her enemies.

A dark haired mystery with dark brown eyes and a tall frame  
His bow and arrow never missing his target  
He will lead with strength and intellect  
He is silent but his love and Devotion to protect his loved ones,  
Speaks volumes.

A dark haired sparkly ageless man  
Eyes lighting up with green and yellow cat-like features  
struts into the room with the power of a saber tooth tiger  
Fingers lighting up in blue flames, daring lions to come closer  
As powerful as he is,  
His kindness and compassion challenges to that of any other being.

A dark haired dork with beautiful brown eyes  
and a nervous smile.  
Thrown into this parallel Universe to protect  
He may have ended up undead,  
But his heart beats to do whatever he can to save others.

A man with brown eyes and a kind smile  
Father to all, powerful Alpha to enemies and followers  
Whether he is a were or shadowhunter he will protect  
His daughter and her friends from the jaws of enemies.

A Curly haired beauty with beautiful melanin  
Heart, spirit and fierceness stronger than Adamas  
will to do what is right even if it kills  
She will lay all to protect her friends and her pack  
She is a survivor.

This parallel Universe is full of death, sorrow and loss. The dangers of life thrown at full force. Nevertheless these strong spirits take the hilt of their swords and fight for brighter days. Angels, demons, monsters, warlocks, Seelie's, werewolves, vampires, and Shadowhunter's.  
All these life forces contained in one world the Shadow world.  
Alas! , It is only parallel to our won.

For all the stories are true. And we all would become one someday.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it, leave a comment if you did :)


End file.
